FanFiction/The Time Virus
authors note: This takes place in the World War Z universe, I try to explain the roots of all'' ''zombies or Zacs and in this story I shall make all zombies in this universe, dissapear, if this does come back then the zombie plagues will still have a few holds in alternate historical timelines. The Zombie Plague was officialy made on Earth Date (ED) -33233.876 by the race known as the Carrions in an attempt to defeat their legendary bio-engineered enemies the Vedrens, they succeeded and being immune themselves to their virus, destroyed many of the bodies, if they had desroyed them all, maybe the Zombie plague may have been stopped before it began and maybe there would still be live people. Over 20,000 years the Carrions evolved into a time-travelling species known as the Mercenians that soon enough grew worried about the remnants of their super virus "T45" and sent squads of troops with matter disinigration weapons to handle any left, after 450 years of searching the goups declared the Universe cleared, with Earth being as far as it was it seems unlikely that a sample could, unfortuanetely one specimen did and Earth would know fear and pay for the Carrion-Verdren wars final mistake. Earth Date 2030 A.D.-Detroit, Michigan, USA A flash of light in an abandoned alleyway brought ten soldiers running to the area believing it to be a grenade but as they entered they saw two very alive men in the trashcans trying to get out. The soldiers started laughing at the comedic sight and then helped them out. The first soldier, named Tom Powers said "What are you two doing in those trashbins?" The first man, dressed in a suit with a waistvest replied "Hopping through time, thats all. My name is Jack M. Griffon, knucklehead here is 'Surgeon" Randolph Mcrendon. We are time travellers. Your guys names?" Then suddenly a strange groan was heard and a shambling person with a grey face and a distended belly approached them having smelled blood, at that moment a strange beep was heard from Griffons waistcoat and Griffon dug a small detector out and then said "Surgeon?" The Surgeon walked over and looked at the thing and said "T45? Isn't that destroyed?" Griffon shrugged and said "Well, fifty of them were unaccounted for." Powers barely heard this as he aimed his Standard Infantry Rifle 2 (SIR2) and fired out a large .50 bullet which turned the "Zac's" head into a red mist and the body stopped moving. One of the other soldiers, Lt. Maria Vaquez, said "Good shot soldier." Powers nodded and said "Wonder who he was." Griffon then said "How many like him are there?" Then Lt. Vaquez said "According to the HQ, several hundred million but who knows?" The two men looked at them with shocked faces and then it hit the soldiers that the statement about them being aliens might be the truth. Then Griffon aimed his device at the sky and then got a beep and then he looked down at it and said "Worldwide is over 150 million of the T45 Virus infestation, 150 million and 45 thousand and ten infected to be precise." The soldiers stood stunned at the announcement and know realized that despite their work, there was still a long way to go. The Surgeon looked at the Zac and said "Hmmmm, it may be possible to kill them all and the virus itself in one blast." The soldiers looked at him and another bookish one named Valerie said "How?" The Suregeon said "A matter disintegration bomb." Griffon looked at him and said "Destroying the Earth is not an option, you know that right?" The soldiers looked increasingly worried as the man looked at Griffon and said "A timesonian bomb of course silly!"Griffon then said "Yah, getting executed by our own people or being eaten by Zombies, not a nice choice." Then Surgeon looked at the dead man and said "Interesting, the T45 virus probably made it through time and space on its own without shielding, really proves the strength of the bloody thing." Griffons thoughts turned to how to stop this virus before it did more damage. He then said "Sorry to sound corny but Take Us to Your Leader!" The group of soldiers Groaned as they took them to their commander. Category:Fanfiction